Whipped Cream And Strawberries
by AuntieElphie
Summary: Gelphie content. Short story of Glinda waking up after a dream and wanting breakfast with a certain Elphaba or should I say ON a certain Elphaba


**Yes I was bored and so i wrote a sexy Gelphie story, what better to do lol?**

* * *

When Glinda woke up from her nap, she smiled at the first thing she saw, Elphaba. She hadn't noticed Glinda had woke because she was too busy concentrating on her work. At first Glinda pouted, at the lack of attention, but watching Elphaba's face squirm at what she was writing made it amusing for the blonde. When a giggle finally escaped her lips Elphaba looked down and smiled.

''Morning beautiful, sleep well?'' Glinda nodded with a huge grin on her face.

''Yes I had a very very good dream.'' Glinda closed her eyes at the memory.

''Did you now? Dare I ask about it?''

''You were in it.'' Elphaba smiled but focused back on her book.

''And?''

'And you got naked.''

''Oh that kind of dream hey?''

''And you looked so sexy Elphaba.'' Glinda with the advantage of having her head resting on Elphaba's chest begun placing small kisses at the top of her breasts.

''Then what happened did sexy Glinda get naked too?'' Glinda looked up at her.

''You had the same dream?!'' Elphaba laughed and placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

''Put the book away Elphie I want to tell you more about my dream and then reenact it.''

''Hang on I just have to finish this.'' The blonde pouted, but still continued kissing her body.

''You started to undress me, starting with your hands and then your teeth.'' Glinda teased by continuing the story when Elphaba was trying her best to concentrate.

''Glinda!'' Elphaba warned.

''Once I was naked you picked me up and carried me over to this cloud thing and the two of us rolled around for an eternity just molding our bodies together, kissing every inch of each other. Until-''

''Glinda do you realize how distracting that is?''

''Yup which is why I'm doing it.'' Elphaba sighed.

''I'm almost done then you can tell me all about it.''

''Ok I'll stop telling you about my dream.''

''Thank you.'' Glinda waited a moment and then continued with a grin.

''I'll act it out instead for you.''

''Glinda I swear.''

''Oh you're no fun.'' Glinda climbed off her and folded her arms.

''Don't be so impatient. Go find something to do for a few minutes.''

''Fine.'' Glinda climbed off the bed and left the bedroom. Elphaba was beginning to wonder where she had gotten to, she had finished her work and now she was ready for some Glinda time.

''Gliny?'' No answer. Elphaba headed downstairs looking for her, where she found Glinda in nothing but an apron.

''Glinda what in Oz?''

''Whipped cream and strawberries for breakfast ok with you sexy?'' Elphaba nodded as Glinda swayed her hips her way. Glinda pushed Elphaba down onto a seat and climbed onto her lap.

''Open wide.'' Elphaba opened up her legs with a smile on her face.

''Your mouth silly.'' Elphaba locked her eyes with Glinda's and opened her mouth as she was asked. Glinda fed her a strawberry, she lowered her mouth to Elphaba's and seductively bit down on the other half of the strawberry. She pulled away once she placed a small kiss on her lips and licked her own lips.

''Mmm tastes good.'' Elphaba had the biggest grin on her face at this very moment, she giggled with excitement when Glinda pulled out a can of whipped cream.

''Firstly, we need to get you naked for this.''

''Fine by me.'' Glinda removed her black tank top and knelt between her legs so she could remove the rest of her clothes. Glinda teased her by, playing with the outside of her panties. Elphaba was about to protest when Glinda squirted some whipped cream just above the lining of them.

''Oops look what I did.'' Glinda raised her hand to her mouth girlishly and the two smiled at one another at what was about to come.

''Let the maid clean that up for you.'' Glinda knelt down on the floor and nudged Elphaba's legs apart. Once in position she took her time by licking the whipped cream off her lover and then trailed kisses along her stomach, gradually leading up to her lips, where the two shared a long passionate kiss. Glinda had fun by simply squirting various parts of her lover's body and licking it off her. Elphaba untied Glinda's apron without her realizing until she snatched the can out of Glinda's hands and squirted her breast with the cream. Glinda widened her eyes at how quick she did so without her noticing and smiled.

''Wow you're quick.''

''And hungry.'' Elphaba leaned her head forward and licked it off her, taking her time and when the cream had disappeared she still continued doing so. Glinda giggled, she was getting more turned on by the minute, just looking down at the sight of her green body made her wet. Elphaba flicked Glinda's hardened nipple with her tongue and looked up wickedly.

''Elphie I thought I was supposed to be serving you?''

''Too bad, dressed like that you can't exactly blame me.'' Elphaba gestured to the apron on the floor, she was wearing minutes ago.

''But Elphie-Oh-Elphie.'' Elphaba disappeared below her and wasted no time by making love to the blonde. Elphaba started by rubbing her thumb against her clit, getting her worked up, able to know when she was ready she soon inserted two fingers inside her, nice and slowly, so that Glinda could take in each sensation.

''Oh Elphie, right there, mmm that feels good.'' Glinda bit down on her lips. Elphaba wanted to taste her along with the fresh whipped cream so she made her way down to her remarkably wet center. Her tongue soon replaced her fingers and Glinda clutched onto the side of the chair she was draped on. She combed her fingers through Elphaba's raven hair. Elphaba's hand snaked up her slender body and caressed her breasts as her tongue dove deeper into her. Glinda moaned, without holding back the volume.

''Oh sweet Oz I love it when you do that.'' Elphaba was growing wet herself at the moans escaping Glinda's mouth, the way she was writhing beneath her and then way her legs tightened around her neck to keep her head in place. Elphaba managed to pull away and smiled up to the blonde, licking her lips; she inserted two fingers inside of a very ready Glinda Upland. The blonde was panting now; she pulled her in for a kiss to at least quieten the noise she was making. Elphaba let her fingers pick up the pace and by Glinda's reaction was a good decision. Glinda reached for the can of cream and squirted herself with it.

''Lick it off me.'' Elphaba leant down and licked away the cream and sucked hard on her breast, which along with her other actions sent Glinda right over the edge. She cried out so loud Elphaba was thankful they didn't have neighbours because anyone within a mile or two would have sure heard it.

''Oh Elphie, that was- indescribable.'' Elphaba smiled to her and kissed the top of her forehead.

''I love you, you taste a lot better than whipped cream my sweet.'' Glinda blushed at her comment and giggled before melting into a passionate kiss once more. Glinda's breathing soon calmed down and unable to control herself, she held up the can of cream, smiling seductively.

''Now you've had your breakfast, I can have mine.'' Elphaba's eyes widened at the thought and within minutes her moans were crying out of her in shear ecstasy. No doubt about it, the whole of Oz would have heard.


End file.
